


Troubled Teens

by Lioncourt_Lovintoforevertime1789



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioncourt_Lovintoforevertime1789/pseuds/Lioncourt_Lovintoforevertime1789





	1. Royanna Davis

 Royanna Davis

“YOU DON’T RUN M-“ A hand was slammed over her face, a firm, callused hand, hiding her voice. Royanna screamed against the man’s hand, her tan legs kicking alive with her fury. Her boyfriend of two years had her in his arms, hand over her mouth, holding tighter than he had ever before.

“You are going to listen to me right now, you little bitch.” His deep voice hummed against her pierced ear. His voice was sultry almost sickeningly beautiful as he spoke. Her boyfriend had been getting a bit distant and rough the past few months, Royanna knew something was up. “You’re going to take this package to Spike and you’re going to bring the money back to me, _you understand?_ ”

Royanna bit down on his finger, making him yelp in pain, letting go of her. She had got her teeth sharpened a few years ago so they seemed vampire-ish. “This is the fifth time, Morrie. I don’t want to be your little drug owl _anymore_!”

Royanna backed away from the monster known as Morrie, hre eyes dancing around in confusion and fear. She bumped into the dresser; they were standing in their bedroom. “I don’t understand, Morrie! When did this start? Why did this start! Is this why we are behind on rent?” She accused, her hand patting around discretely for Morrie’s switchblade.

“Oh so now here comes the rent thing again, huh? What makes you think that I need to contribute? You’re the one that needs to start contributing to the rent and things!” Morrie vociferated in return, his sausage-like finger pointing accusingly toward her.

There was flick through the angrily silent room and Royanna pulled the knife on him. “I work two jobs, you fuck tard!” She pushed the knife forward, tears falling down her caramel cheeks. “How dare you, you drug addicted bitch!”

There was a growl rumbling in Morrie’s throat, his finger curling back into his fist as he clenched them in anger. “Are you threatening to kill me?” He huffed in indignation, his brows furrowing together in the form of a furry caterpillar.

“I am if you don’t let me leave with my things, you scum bag!”


	2. Ilene Johnstone

 

“I can’t, mom. I don’t want to.” Ilene spoke softly, her arms crossed over under her large chest, her head tilted down and away. “I don’t understand…I…isn’t he supposed to do these things…with you?” Tears were making her make up run down her freckle-dusted cheeks. 

“You are gonna do it, Ilene or we are both gonna be in shit. Justin pays are rent y’know!” Ilene’s mother’s voice was firm but there was a tremble to it. Justin was her most recent fiancé, he seemed just like a regular old bum from the street at first but really he was disturbed. Very disturbed. 

“You don’t want me to do it either mom!” Ilene suddenly snapped back, her eyes raining anger and fear. “Why do you date horrible men!? GET A JOB! DRESS BETTER!” There was a shock of pain through Ilene’s cheek and she stumbled back against the kitchen counter. 

“You have no ri-“ He mother began but Ilene interrupted. 

“You have no right to tell me that I have to do what he wants. I don’t even LIKE men!” She shouted. “You fucking know it!” Her cheek was painted with smeared mascara and a thick red handprint. 

“You want to ruin our lives because of fucking phase, Ilene? Really? You want to lose your home, your step father?” 

“He’s no father of mine!” 

“GET OUT, YOU FAG!” 

Ilene’s eyes shot wide open and stared at whom she assumed was her mother. Eyes, red and bloodshot, stared at her mother in front of her. “ How dare you!” The teen screamed, picking up a discarded bottle and tossing it towards her mother. “I thought you supported me!” 

“Not in a situation like this!” He mother dodged the bottle, listening to it shatter behind them on the tile floor. “You have to, Ilene…for us…” 

“How about you make something of yourself. Just because dad died doesn’t mean you should let yourself die too!” Ilene snapped, her cheeks maintaining a flushed red in her anger and sadness. 

Just when her mother was going to retort there was a low but noticeable creak sounded through the home. Ilene flinched and pressed back against the counter in fear and her mother growled at her daughter. “You participate or you should never show your face around here again.”

“Honey, I’m home.” A sadistic voice chimed as the door across the house shut and clicked with a lock.


	3. Quinlan Mac

 

The dark was alive that night with artificial neon lights bouncing back and forth through buildings and vehicles and people. Though Quinlan sat in a dim part of the city. The only lights were candles and a single floodlight sitting in the corner of the abandoned public library

Though he was in the dim park of the living dark he wasn’t alone. His virtually frail figure sat in a circle of young adults of several of ages and races. Quinlan was holding his legs up and crossed at the ankles as he watched each person take their time with the freshly made joint. 

As he awaited his turn he stretched his legs out to the middle, taking his can of Lucky Logger from beside him and took a long swig of said alcohol. He pursed his lips and shook his head. It tasted like shit compared to the beer he usually takes from his Uncle’s bar. 

“Someone gave their part with a tight fist, man…” The sixteen-year-old Korean that sat beside Quinlan stated with a huff, nodding towards a girl with bleached blonde hair with green Kool-Aid died streaks.

“Aw well the only thing she’s good at is blowin’ someone anyway...” Quinlan smirked and the guy laughed and they nudged each other a bit as they went on chuckling. The chuckling was broken though as the Korean turned to grabbed the joint being passed around.

Quinlan gave a sigh of relief, his chortle fading as he waited for the rolled up marijuana to be passed to him. No, Quinlan wasn’t addicted he just enjoyed the feeling he got once or twice a week. People told him that once he started he would get addicted, that has yet to be proven for Quinlan.

Soon enough Quinlan was taking the partially smoked joint in his index finger and thumb, pushing the makeshift cigarette between his pink lips. The pale boy to a long drag of reefer, letting the smoke sit in his mouth before exhaling through his mouth and nose, savoring the shiver that went through him. 

Just about when he was to take another sweet haul of toke a swerving car sounded outside in what everyone assumed was the parking lot. Quinlan quickly put out the joint, twisting the other end and tossing it to the provider. 

When the juveniles got up from the floor they began to run to the large window to crawl out away from the parking lot Quinlan followed before the door popped open. Quinlan made the mistake of looking back instead of crawling out the window to see his youthful grand mother staring in disbelief. 

“Quinlan!” She howled, worry in her eyes as the other teens quickly pushed pass out the window, not acknowledging that there was a connection between Quinlan and the intruder. Quinlan stumbled slightly as the last person pushed him to jump out. 

“Grannie…”


	4. Queenie Barlo

 

_“How dare you, you’re filthy, and you’re a sinner, you’re disgusting.”_

 

The redhead’s mother was religious, too religious. They were a Roman Catholic family though they were very excepting when it came to her decisions and clothing choices, even choices in relationships. The only rule was that she was to keep her virginity till she was with the one she was to marry.

Queenie sat at her desk, staring at her desk lamp, the only thing lighting the room, the hot shine hitting the cheap wood in a circular area. She peered blankly at the design of the wood lines.

Dull olive eyes moved from the wood designs to the drawer to the side as the owner of the hand lazily moved up to grip the handle to said drawer. Her hand trembled as she pulled the drawer open.

Inside were condoms, a few of various colours but not too much really. There was a single, twice opened; squeeze bottle of Wet Light Lubricant and beside was a simple We-Vibe Salsa vibrator. There was no point in hiding these things anymore, her parents have found them and demanded that she break up with Quinlan.

Queenie had a boyfriend for about three years now and she was eighteen now and her boyfriend was twenty; he was in college and she was finishing high school in a couple of weeks.

Well the relationship was over now. She caught him cheating on her not too soon after he parent’s demands.

Though a girl had needs and after a taste of sex she couldn’t get enough and she invested in a twenty-dollar vibrator. A feeling of tightness from her nether mouth aroused her from her thoughts, making her press her thighs together.

“For fuck sakes…” Queenie’s Italian accented voice broke the silence of the room. She sighed and progressed to the doorway, checking around as she stuck her head out listening. She listened for her parents and the car. They hadn’t arrived home from their church group yet.

Queenie quickly shut her door, locking it tightly and double-checking it before moving to crawl onto her bed. Her hands slid up her shirt and gripped at one of her small breasts that barely needed a bra.

She whined and shook her head, moving her fingers lightly against her quickly hardening nipple. Suddenly her phone started ringing in her pants pocket and she sat up, her legs pressing shut. Queenie removed her phone from the jean’s pocket.

“Hello?” Her weak voice mumbled into the phone.

“Honey could you come open the front door? It’s locked and your father forgot the keys in the house.” Her mother’s voice said kindly into the phone.


	5. Zavanna Jones A.K.A Edson Jones

 

“Fuck… I missed the tops of my thighs.” Zavanna whined as she, ran her red silver painted nails over her prickly skin, just below her jean shorts. The blonde tugged at the bottom, trying to hide the thick brown hair that poked out from under her shorts. 

“Edson!” A call came from down stairs and the girl ran to grab the towel from her desk chair and wrapped it under her armpits, hiding the shorts and herself in general. 

“Zavanna…” She muttered to herself in response to her mother’s voice. Soon the owner of the voice knocked and pushed into the room.

“Son, your friend Hadley is here for you…” The fifty-year-old woman said kindly to her son before her tone faded to confusion. “…Why are you wearing your towel like a girl?” 

The jade-eyed girl blushed dark, painted fingers tucked under the to of the towel so her mother wouldn’t see. “Oh uh… I thought you were going to just come in so I kind of just put it on and…oops...” 

The older woman looked to whom she saw as her son, Edson as he slowly pushed the towel down to hold at his waist. “Just tell Hadley I’m just getting dressed and to just wait a minute…”

The mother nodded and closed the door, signaling Zavanna to drop her towel. She moved to her dresser and pulled out a pink top that hung past her shoulders. “Edson!” Zavanna cringed at the name. “He’s coming up!” 

Zavanna blushed dark, looking for her a-cup bra, sliding it over her shoulders and arms so it covered her small breasts. Then the door opened and shut. Zavanna squealed and covered his partially covered bust. “Hadley…” 

“Zavanna…I uh… sorry. You’re mom said you were fine…” He stepped close with a gentle smile, his pink stained lips gave a smile to the girl-disguised boy. 

“Oh Hadley...” She let out a whine and ran into the Japanese boy’s arms, shaking her head against his neck. “She won’t stop calling me that name…she won’t stop!” She let out a sob, shoulders beginning to shake.

“Sh…Z-baby its alright… your mother will be over it soon enough…” Hadley’s hands ran along Zavanna’s not entirely covered back. “You are such a beautiful woman and no one can tell you otherwise, alright?” 

Zavanna pulled up from Hadley’s hold, look up at his dark brown eyes, pink and green hair falling over one side of his face. “Thank you, honey...” Zavanna wiped her hands against her own eyes. 

Hadley hesitantly moved his face forward to initiate a kiss and Zavanna gave a big smile, pressing her lips forward to the boys. They kissed softly and gently and they both gave a gentle hum of delight. “I love you so much…” The tall blond whispered to the taller boy. 

“I love you to-“ The door opened suddenly the sight of Zavanna’s father stood there, his intent to ask them if they wanted to get pizza but he just got an eyeful of his son in short-shorts and a bra in the arms of a man.


	6. Hadley Aito

 

“Stop! Please! I’m dating a girl! I’m not gay, please! Stop, dad!” Hadley shouted at his father though he was speaking in Japanese. His father threw him against the wall, making Hadley cry in pain, already made bruises getting hit in the process. 

“Her name is Zavanna!” Hadley cried out before he was kicked in his gut suddenly, making him fall completely against the floor. 

“That is a man. You are hypnotized with that man!” The father shouted threateningly, demanding that he give a truthful response, pulling the teen up by the collar of his silk t-shirt.

“Zavanna was born a boy, but really is a girl. Don’t you understand, father?” Hadley shrieked back at his father, pushing him away with a growl. “Stop accusing me of things, father!” He earned a slap for that, the older man kicking him back against the wall again. 

The man stood over his son, glaring in a disappointed and discouraged look on his face, a growl in the back of his throat. Getting ready to hit his son again before he turned away with a huff. “You either move out or pay for your schooling.” The man said sickeningly, walking away and out of the living room and up stairs. 

Hadley curled up against the corner, head leaning against the wall and letting a quick sob fall from his lips, the bottom of his palms pressing against his eyes to hold back his tears. His family didn’t understand, he wish he understood, let alone would calm down. 

The tall boy quickly moved to get up off the ground, looking around for his necklace, one with metal pins on it. He got the piece of jewelry from his girlfriend, Zavanna, a couple weeks ago he treasured it. 

Once he had the necklace he placed it around his neck and quickly made his way for the door, he needed to see her, desperate for her gentle touch now.


	7. Alvar Xing

 

Alvar Xing 

“It’s not just music, it’s art. You can’t just tell me that I need to stop working to what I want to do. I worked for the money to get this guitar and I practice my singing everyday!” Alvar stated towards his shorter but intimidating Chinese father in front of him. 

“Just because your mother thought that you could succeed in this line of ridiculousness, doesn’t mean I think so or that you will. You are much better in school anyways, son.” His father said, combing a hand through his small amount of hair. 

Alvar groaned and pressing a hand to his hip, turning away, a bit taken aback by the statement about his mother. “…I thought you loved her…” The brunette spoke softly, shaking his head slightly. “…So…you were...” 

“Not this again, son...” The man groaned, turning and stepping away, his arm to press his hand against the corner of the wall. “You have no proof…” 

“Why do you think she did it, dad? She had a happy life, she loved you, and she loved me. Everyone she knew, they loved her but one day she comes home…with sadness all over her, dad!” Alvar claimed, stepping forward. “Why do you think she did it?” 

“She was unhappy…” 

“She was unhappy; with what dad, with what?” Alvar’s low Finnish-accented voice rose in anger as he watched his dad look away as he spoke, a pride filling the nineteen year old up inside.  
The 55 year old man stayed silent, the hand at the wall languidly moving to pinch the bridge of his wide nose. His son was right but the father was never going to admit such a thing, being such a prideful man. 

“Tell me dad! What did she see that day? What did she see at Aunt Evelyn’s?” Alvar spoke stepping closer only to be greeted with a punch to the chin. Alvar fell backwards towards the wall of the living room, a framed picture of his mother swinging against the wall, threatening to fall. 

“Don’t accuse me of such lies or you are no son of mine!” The aged man snapped, anger in his eyes that could not be described in a small amount of words. Confusion. Anger. Knowing. 

“You cheated on her with her sister, dad! You didn’t love her!” Alvar screamed from his position on the floor, tears leaving his eyes like the love from his mother’s eyes that day. “You didn’t love her, Ju-long!” 

There was a loud bang, the father’s fist slammed on the wall above Alvar’s head. “Get outof this house, boy. Never come back.”

The framed picture swung roughly from the bang on the wall, the dead silence coming to life as the picture fell to the ground, glass shattering beside the teen. The father didn’t move but Alvar flinched, a sob leaving his lips. 

Alvar stayed silent waiting for another sign that his father wanted him to leave before he realized the silence was the sign. Alvar quickly collected the picture from the broken shards of glasses. 

With that he left the modern home.


	8. Doris Anita

Doris Anita 

“I made your favourite, sweetie…apple cobbler, for dessert I mean…” An elderly Mexican woman spoke kindly, her voice aging along with her round, gentle face. The grandmother of Doris knew something was wrong but she could never understand her granddaughter’s unhappiness. 

The chocolate brown, braided head of hair moved slightly in the form of a nod. “Thanks…” The seventeen year old muttered, pushing her partially empty plate away from her, her eyes gazing at the water in the glass nearby. 

Out from her daze an apple cobbler was set in front of her. “Can I eat later, please?” The adolescent spoke weakly, a hand moving up to wipe one of her naked eyes, her posture slumped and down. 

Her parents sat across from her and they stared in disbelief. She loved apple cobbler. A smile would always come to Doris’s lush lips at the taste and sight of apple cobbler. “We heard you won the science award today, Doris...” 

“I’m going to take a bath…” She stated, moving languidly away from the table, looking back to her parents and grandmother, an expressionless look on her round, caramel coloured face. 

With that she went upstairs to her bedroom, stripping from her baggy white shirt, letting it sink down to the floor beside her large, plush bed. She glanced to the side to find herself in her body length mirror. 

She took a stride toward her tall mirror, staring at her shirtless self, her small, dainty fingers running down her braless bust. Then her fingers’ travel continued down her tubby stomach with a soft sigh before they hooked into her skirt’s hem. 

The thick fabric hit the floor around her bare ankles.   
Tears from fell her eyes as she looked at herself. She was fine, she was pretty and she wasn’t mean. What was wrong?

Her puffy lips quivered as she began to cry. What was wrong? 

Before long though she was sitting in the full bathtub, hot water surrounding her body in the porcelain cask. Her eyes were closed but they were surrounded by red puffiness from her recent tears. 

Doris heaved a shaky sigh, her once closed eyes opening to scan the shower curtain hiding her from the world. “…How can I change…?” She whispered to no one in particular than herself.


End file.
